Death
"I am the grim reaper, I decide everyone's fates, your destinies are in my very hands."~Death Death is User:SwedishSans's character. Although he can never die, he has one major weakness. Bio He is a skeleton of a crocodile that wears a black robe with a hoodie and carries a scythe with a silver blade and a golden casing with bones in the casing as well. He works for Corvus mainly, and works with all the other gods and goddesses of creatorism. He can kill anyone when their time is up. He has a son named Thanatos. He can't kill anyone or take their life if they're not supposed to die at the time. Otherwise, it will damage him by weakening him for a while. He also can't kill anyone unless they're out of time. And, the person can cheat death which delays their death by months or years. However, if a god or goddess disobeys him when it comes to Death. He would not bring any souls to their realm for a while. However, at one point he will bring souls there, but not the ones he moved to other places. And other gods and goddesses can't intervene unless hes on strike for a very long time. He seems to be leaning to be friends with good people. However, he is friends with other villains but he hates most of them sometimes (except for Corvus since he created him) He is the god of death, afterlife, and enforcement. He isn't the god of time, as there is no god or goddess of time. Except for the creator of all gods and goddesses, the All-Maker. Who is superior than all gods and goddesses but refuses to fight and rarely appears to the gods and goddesses. Only Death is his most frequent visitor. Death, despite being reluctant to fight against most people, unless necessary. Death is a strong and deadly opponent. But refuses to fight since the person isn't supposed to die yet, as well as abiding to his own rules. One of his most powerful abilities is the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. However, he only uses this on more powerful opponents or gods/goddesses, or Abaddon. But, he wishes not to fight as it is unfair and its not destined. However, he only fights if necessary, but spares his opponents usually. Personality Death is wise, and very judgmental. He warns those who break his rules. And punishes them if they refuse to abide. Death however, shows empathy (though rarely) and sympathy. He refuses to fight anyone unless necessary. Death, usually doesn't kill his opponents if they aren't supposed to die yet on the list. Trivia * Despite the fact he is immortal and can't die, he isn't really considered as overpowered, since he has to wait for years to take someone's life, and the death date might be wrong if someone cheats it, thus delaying it. So, he isn't really overpowered as much. (if he is, then the creator is sorry; it's unintentional) * he was inspired by Azrael, a music persona of Renard Queenston. As a matter of fact, Death's appearance is similar to Azrael's old appearance. * His theme song is a song by Azrael. His other theme song is Koyaanisqatsi * Death's voice would be Clockwork from Danny Phantom. * His battle theme is Power of "NEO". Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:God characters Category:Crocodilians Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic